


In The Winter

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Annie and Reiner are siblings, Annies younger, Bertholdt is the awkward friend, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reiners older, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikasa hates Winter and is forced by Eren to participate in Christmas because he invited the neighbors over.<br/>(I still suck at summaries, but I promise that the story is better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I really need to be better at uploading these things when I write them. NOT five weeks later. I'll try to upload again by the end of break.

You absolutely, 100%,  _hate_ winter.

The temperature drops and Armin's garden that he puts sweat, blood, and tears into dies. Then there's the matter of the frost that makes it so  _damn_ hard to see out of anything. And let's not forget the ice on the roads that exists for the sole purpose of causing heart attacks for the unfortunate and inexperienced drivers.

But none of those compare to the snow. All of those things are things that you can deal with.

The cold can be changed, the frost can be scraped away, and the ice can be broken, they're easy to deal with. They really are. It's just the snow that bothers you.

It makes you remember.

Remember warm hugs and hot chocolate. Snowball fights and snowmen, sliding down hills into waiting arms. Singing holiday songs off key at the top of your lungs while _they_ laugh. Whispers of magic and light and beauty and all the things that you can't seem to find anymore.

The snow makes you remember the things that you've lost.

 

* * *

You grab assorted bags of snacks on your way to the frozen food section and toss them into the cart. On a normal Christmas, you and Armin and Eren would just eat whatever was in the fridge and play Assassin's Creed (Armin's modded versions of course) until the sun rose.

But  _no._

Eren decided that the neighbors were coming over, so you're stuck making dinner for six and- _oh dear god is that how much a turkey costs now?_ The turkey gets thrown in with a half a dozen other frozen dinner foods before you haul the mini mountain to check out. Whipping out your credit card with enough force to decapitate a man and mentally worrying about how much this is going to take out of your account.

"That will be $214.98."

You swipe your card.

Once this is all over, you will kill Eren.

* * *

 

The doorbell rings and you almost rip it off its hinges, because who the  _fuck_ arrives on time on _Christmas?_ The neighbors don't seem fazed. A tall blond boy, a short blonde girl, and a tall brunette boy.

_What is it with groups of three?_

"Hi, I'm Reiner," the tall blonde grins, "That's Bertholdt, or Bert or Bertl." The tall brunette gives a shy wave and a soft hi "And this," He turns around to reveal a little girl on his back. Obviously not liking the cold."Is my little sister Annie."

It takes you a moment process what he just said.

"Welcome, come in." They all nod and put their jackets on the coat tree, except for Annie. She keeps her hoodie on, going so far as to adjust it after her brother sets her down.

Annie isn't actually little, she's just short, but she's definitely older than you. She looks up at you. Literally looking up, craning her neck just a bit to meet your gaze. Her eyes are colder than the storm outside, face paler than the snow, hair just a little bit paler than Reiner's. Actually a very winter person.

_This girl is the embodiment of winter._

Then she disapears, sitting between Reiner and Bertholdt like she was meant to be there.

* * *

"Sheesh Annie! Your hands are ice blocks!" Said girl throws another punch at her brother.

Bertholdt offers a smile. Apologizing for their behavior. You wave him off.

"Don't worry about it. Eren and Jean are the same."

Eren gives a shout of outrage before Armin stuffs an orange in his mouth.

"Don't get me wrong. They're great and everything, but sometimes I wonder how exactly they're related. I mean just look at them." He nearly falls out of the couch with the gesture and you (gently) take the can of beer from him. The last thing you  need is to call an ambulance. "Reiner's like the day. All bright and happy and loud and energetic and Annie's like the night. Cold, quiet, reserved," he glances warily at the fighting siblings,"short."

You take another look at her.

"Seems like it."

Annie turns to Bertholdt like she can hear what he said, but Reiner puts her in a head lock that turns into a noogie before she can do anything about it. She looks up at you out of Reiner's noogie (which she isn't even trying to escape anymore) and her ice eyes darken just a bit, then they turn bright and some part of you wants to kiss her. Vaguely you wonder if she's some sort of winter spirit.

It would make sense, explain why she's so cold, but this is real life. Not a fairy tail. You try to be logical about this. She's sort of attractive. Her nose is prominent, but in a cute way. And her eyes are a blue that you've only ever seen on ice. Though none of that explains why your heart is going so fast.

Your mind tells your heart to calm down.

Your heart says that maybe she's the one.

Your mind thinks that it shouldn't be so ridiculous.

And your heart says that maybe she can make winter beautiful again.


End file.
